diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Fourka/Tagebucheintrag: Bekloppter Tag!
Liebes Tagebuch, mein Oberschenkel schmerzt heute bei jedem Schritt, aber halb so wild. Es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können. Du willst wissen warum? Nun, ich will dir von einem einem der schlimmsten Tage in den letzten Monaten erzählen: Es begann mit meiner täglichen Suche und endete im Chaos. Doch irgendwie suchte ich gestern nicht nur Bhalen, ich suchte ein Ventil und fand es .. in nichts. Zuerst Amanico, der Mann auf Sarastos Brücke, ein paar Worte, ein Flug über den Hafen, gemeinsames Schwimmen zum Leuchtturm. Trotz meiner unnötigen Ausführungen über meine derzeitige Situation wollte ich ihn auf einmal, aber er, er wies mich ab. Merkte wohl, dass ich ihn nur benutzen wollte in diesem Augenblick. Unschöne Situation und seine Geste danach, irgendwie pure Ironie. Auf dem Rückweg vom Hafen „rettete“ ich dann einen wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit toten Gnom aus dem Kanal. Eine mehr als peinliche Aktion vor der Stadtwache und einem Elfen. Ich sollte wirklich meine Augen untersuchen lassen. Nach dem Umziehen (sollte man machen wenn man im Kanal gebadet hat) dann mein Ritt gen Goldhain. Ein paar Met, eine Frau ohne Kleider. Ich führte sie nach Sturmwind, wollte sehen wie sie leidet und von jedem dumm angemacht wird, aber nichts von beidem geschah. Verrückte Welt. Aber Hut ab vor der Wache, er hat sich wirklich wacker gehalten! Ich blieb dann erst mal in der Stadt. Auf dem Kathedralenplatz traf ich auf Cliber, hier mal wieder unnötige, dumme Worte meinerseits, hatte ja auch ein paar Met intus. Aber der arme Kerl ist ja wohl schon gar nichts anderes mehr von mir gewohnt. Anschließend setzte ich mich ungefragt zu Wusel. Ich muss gestehen, ich mag den Kerl, er ist erfrischend unkompliziert, ganz anders als der Depp der vorher immer hier saß. Wo ist der eigentlich? Ich versuchte dann mit einem Irren zu reden, der laut vor sich hin schimpfend immer wieder auf und ab ging. Irgendwie war alles sehr konfus. Lin tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf, ich erklärte ihr aus einer spontanen Laune heraus, dass ich bei ihrem Vorhaben nicht mehr mitmachen wolle. Weißt du, ich kann das einfach nicht, es erinnert mich alles zu sehr an Bhalen. Natürlich wird sie es nicht verstehen .. was solls, wer versteht mich schon. Eine Priesterin oder was auch immer sie war wollte dann mit Übelkeit erregender Freundlichkeit meine langsam überkochende, aufbrausende Laune hinbiegen, doch als von Lin Bhalens Name fiel wollte ich nur noch weg. Und dann, dann tickte mal wieder etwas in mir aus liebes Tagebuch. Mein Weg führte mich wieder nach Goldhain. Ich hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Paula, jedoch mit einem anderem Ende als das letzte mal. Aber vermutlich wollte da eher was in mir sterben, sonst hätte ich mir sicher nicht gerade die ausgesucht, der man von Statur und Aufzug her nicht unbedingt nachts allein im Wald begegnen möchte. Ein Wort gab das andere und ehe ich mich versah, kämpften wir und sie .. siegte. Die Frau heißt Keisha, ich zollte ihr noch meinen Respekt ehe ich zu meinem Pferd humpelte. Der Spaß brachte mir eine nette Streifwunde am rechten Oberschenkel, herbeigeführt von ihrer Axt. Ja, ich blutete wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Was ich danach in Sturmwind auf der Brücke zu Sarasto, Jaell und einer weiteren Frau sagte weiß ich gar nicht mehr so genau. Erinnere mich nur an Jaells Satz, dass sie hofft, ich würde daran verrecken und an Sarastos Worte, ich solle weiterreiten, mit seiner Geste gen Kathedralenplatz. Vermutlich deutete er gen Lazarett. Wirkte er irritiert? Klar, habe ich doch seine kleine heile Idylle für einen kurzen Moment gestört. Es zog mich nicht ins Lazarett sondern zielgerecht zum „Freien Hospital“. Othar kümmerte sich ohne unnötig nachzufragen um mich. Er ist sehr nett, gar nicht so schlimm, sollte ich da noch Dauergast werden. Nun, nach so vielen „Glanzleistungen“ traue ich mich heute allerdings gar nicht so recht hinaus. Ich muss aber doch, ich muss ihn doch .. suchen. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten